


The Sorting of One Miss. Molly Abigail Weasley

by Harryissuchalittleshit



Series: Sorting Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, house sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryissuchalittleshit/pseuds/Harryissuchalittleshit
Summary: This is the sorting of Molly Weasley, with thoughts from an older Molly and the Sorting Hat's own view on her and her family.





	The Sorting of One Miss. Molly Abigail Weasley

When I say this word, the most common response is: Cedric Diggory or Nymphadora Tonks/Lupin. The word is not a person, not an object or thing, it’s a group.

We may not be as smart as Ravenclaws, but were not stupid.

We may not be as brave as Gryffindors, but were not cowards.

We may not be as pure as Slytherins, but were not mud either.

Loyal, hard-working, honest.

That is what we are, what we should really be known as. Not just a bunch of hyperactive, hugging, misfits who don’t belong anywhere else as we’re not as brave, smart, or ambitious as everyone else.

We were put into our place for a reason, it’s just that no one seems to really understand this.

No one does really, unless they’ve been put there themselves.

I’m not weak.

But, I’m not strong either.

I’m not a coward.

But, I’m not brave either.

I’m not smart.

But, I’m not stupid either.

I belong with my family, the one I was born into and the one that I was sorted into.

And I wouldn’t take it back for anything.

**The Sorting Hat**

It has been a long time since I’ve had, what is called?, a hat-stall. Now I’ve had two in one night, both of the same family.

The only reason why Lucy Weasley was a hat-stall was because she was begging me to put her sister with her. Though she was the younger twin, she was being sorted first as of alphabetical order. Every time I was about to announce her house, she cut me off with a reason as to why her sister should be placed with her.

Were like Fred and George Weasley, you wouldn’t ever spilt them up.

What if she gets sick again, no one knows the signs like I do.

We need to be together, our parents worry so much about Molly, what if something happens again?

And on and on they went, it was an obvious choice, Ravenclaw, but she wouldn’t hear anything of it.

“Ravenclaw!” I had finally shouted, much to her family’s disappointment.

Last year I had put Albus Potter into Slytherin, not only because he belonged there, but also because he asked for the placement. He had been a big surprise to all of Hogwarts, even the staff. I think it was only the simple thought of one of Harry Potter’s sons being placed into the house of a man who had almost destroyed the Wizarding World more than once.

“Weasley, Molly,” called Neville Longbottom, he was like Lucy in some ways, determined to be put into Hufflepuff though. And though he still asks every year during the sorting if I still meant to put him into Gryffindor, I answer yes. I was more sure that Neville Longbottom be placed into Gryffindor than for Miss. Lucy Weasley to be placed in Ravenclaw. Though Neville does make a nice Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor house, both of which he wouldn’t have gotten if I hadn’t told Minerva to put him in the post.

Molly Weasley looked exactly like her sister, the same curly Weasley red hair, pale but freckly skin, and big over eager smile, the only difference they had was the eyes and their minds. Molly had brown eyes, while Lucy’s were blue –not Weasley blue though, they were darker than that. Lucy’s mind was also more calculating, facts and knowledge driven.

Molly though was nothing I’ve ever seen before. I’ve sorted many cancer patients over the years, watching and hearing as the very few Gryffindors and Slytherins died before or shortly after graduation. The Ravenclaws sometimes had this problem too, they over thought and missed their opportunity of life.

Then there was Molly, she knew that she wasn’t meant for Gryffindor, though she has been told all of her life that is where she belongs, where she will go someday.

No, Molly Abigail Weasley knew where she belonged.

She didn’t belong with any of her cousins in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

She didn’t belong with her sister either in Ravenclaw.

And while I searched for these reasons to put her in those three houses, I couldn’t really find any.

Molly was a survivor, she had fought her cancer bravely and smartly, but not without the help of others.

Her family had saved her life, though they all thought that she did herself.

The only difference was that she knew it was her family who saved her life, while they didn’t.

I was getting a new view into Lucy’s mind by looking into Molly’s and I knew I did the right thing by putting her into Ravenclaw and now Molly into the house she truly belonged.

One where her personality will match those around her.

One where her loyalty, honesty, and hard work would be honored.

In the one and only house of:

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is part one of the Sorting Saga, looking at different girls from different eras and how they came to be in the houses they are. This story is also sort of a prequel to another story I'm working on called Fix You, that's about Molly and Lucy Weasley and their family. 
> 
> I'm really happy to finally be posting this here, look out for the next three coming soon.


End file.
